Hello?
by Lion Sove
Summary: I hope you like it! WARNING:use of the s word!


I own nothing! I just own Michael and Ana! Please comment!

I sigh tiredly as I walked through the doorway, dropping my things on a couch I didn't recognize that well. I rub my head in pain as the ring of the school bell echoes in my head.

"That's odd." I mutter, "I don't even remember going to school."

Playground school bell rings, again.

I look outside happily, sighing gleefully at the blanket of rainclouds in the horizon.

"I sure hope it'll rain tonight." I say hopefully, "I need some time to myself."

Rain clouds come to play, again.

I walk past the bathroom but froze in mid-step.

_What in the world?_

I step back and stare at awe at my reflection. I caress my face young looking face.

_I'm two!_

I shook my head mindlessly and kept walking.

_Why does this place seem so familiar?_

I look at the wall and felt tears welling up in my eyes, but I refuse to let them fall. The wall… is covered with blood and scratches!

"My blood," I muttered absentmindedly, "And his marks."

I speed walked to the kitchen but stiffened,

_Step ma?_

I shuffle over to her unmoving form, and kneel beside her on the floor.

_Maybe she's asleep_; I thought to myself, _she'll be awake in no time._

_**But she's not breathing…**_

_N-no! She's asleep; she's going to wake up!_

_**She's scratched up and bloody-**_

"I don't care!" I yell out to nobody. My two year old self isn't giving in, she doesn't understand death…

Tears spill on the floor.

_It's happening all over again…_

Has no one told you she's not breathing?

I stood up and backed away from the body, I could hear someone in my head,

_Hello? I'm your mind! Giving you someone to talk to. Hello?_

I clutch my head in agony,

_I'm going insane…_

If I smile and don't believe

I force out a smile,

**She's in a better place, she's happier now…**

I shake my head,

_But she's not dead… she can't leave me, alone… with him…_

Soon I know I'll wake, from this dream.

I ran from the kitchen and locked myself in my room.

"This is a nightmare!" I cry out, "I've lived this before! I already went through this!" I sigh deeply and recomposed myself, "I'll wake up, I know I'll wake up."

I heard tapping on my window,

"Ana! Hey! It's me!" A small voice called out.

I turned, "Michael? What are you doing here?"

He forced open a window and crawled in, "Just seeing if you're okay."

"I'm fine." I say stubbornly, "I can take care of myself."

He rolled his eyes at me, "This is when your stubbornness really makes me mad!"

I glare at him, "Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken!"

He raises his hands in defense, "Fine. Whatever. I'll see you at school."

He crawled back out the window and left, leaving me with my anger.

_Hello? I'm the lie. Living for you so you can hide._

I start to bawl my eyes out.

_Don't cry…_

"Shut up you ugly piece of-" a whole string of cuss words followed after that.

My eyes widened in fear and misery.

"My old man…" I moaned, "I thought I got rid of him."

I heard footsteps stomping through the hallways and I jumped in fright as the door slammed open.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" he hollered. I look at him with a bored expression on my face,

"Didn't I tell you to go crawl in a hole and die?"

He looked surprised at me, and then it hit me that I haven't stood up to him yet.

_Yet…_

"You killed step ma didn't you?" I asked with fear still lingering in my voice. He gave me a smug grin,

"Yeah, and I should get you next."

I crawled to the corner,

"Why'd you kill step ma? What'd she do to you?" I growled angrily.

"She annoyed me." He shrugged like it was nothing.

I did the last thing I would have ever thought to do, I cussed at him.

"What'd you say to me you little shit?"

Fear overwhelmed me but I refused to show it.

"I don't think I stuttered, did I?"

He growled and threw a vase at my head from the dresser. I ducked my head, cringing in fear as I heard the vase hit the wall, cutting me with some of the shards.

"Get over here!" He roared furiously, chasing me around the house.

_Please wake up_, I thought to myself pleadingly, _Please, please wake up._

Everything went black for a minute, but then it went back. Instead of me controlling my former self; I watched as I ran around the house, like it was all in a TV or something.

I groaned slightly as my old man grabbed me by the hair, dragging me to the kitchen.

_I know what happens next._

I cuss slightly as I watched myself get beaten badly, him throwing me around like I was a rag doll. After a while, he got bored, and left. I lay there, barely breathing, I closed my eyes for a minute… but I never did open them. Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping. Everything faded into nothing after that.

I opened my eyes and found myself in the hospital. I sighed, realizing I've already sent my old man to jail for 'Endangering the life of a minor'.

A lady walks into the room,

"Anita Sove?" She asked politely.

"Yes?"

"I have your new guardian." I nodded quickly, fidgeting with my hands as she left.

"Anita?" I look up at the voice. At the door stood a muscular man, with blue green eyes, and a soft gaze,

"My name is Darrel Curtis, I'll be your guardian."

Hello? I'm still here! All that's left of yesterday…

"Ana!" My eyes snapped open.

"What do you want Pony?" I moan, kicking the covers off my bed with a huff.

"School." He answered simply, grinning a bit at my annoyed glare.

He turned serious for a minute, "You had a nightmare again, didncha?"

I nodded, but smiled,

"It's all over now," I mutter softly, looking at him sadly.

I stood and draped an arm around his shoulder, "Do you mind if we see Johnny's grave after school?" I ask as we leave the room.

"Not at all."

The End! I'm sorry if it sucked, but I had fun so neh! This is for Maya, and you better put me in your story!


End file.
